Fate and Irony
by Kira
Summary: SV fluff; Dinner and Trattoria de Nardi (script-fic)


FATE AND IRONY  
An Alias Mini-Script  
  
Written By: Kira  
  
EXT. ROME - NIGHT  
  
It's nighttime. Through the large windows, lights illuminating national treasures and sculptures give an eerie glow to the Italian capital. There's a light mist, but nothing too serious, the clouds are light and don't threaten more rain. Nonetheless, people are seen running into the gold and glass vestibule, shaking off coats and umbrellas as they regain their bearings. We swing around to see the name of the restaurant etched on the doors.  
  
TRATTORI DE NARDI  
  
INT. TRATTORI DE NARDI  
  
The couple inside the doors smile at each other and the man, MICHAEL VAUGHN, pulls open the door and holds it for his date for the evening, Sydney Bristow.  
  
SYDNEY  
I never thought we'd make it!  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh, c'mon, a little rain never hurt anyone.  
  
Sydney glares in his direction as he takes her coat.  
  
SYDNEY  
It didn't take you an hour to do your hair.  
  
He takes it as a point made, making sure to admire her outfit before turning to the host. She's wearing a simple, tasteful black dress much like ones we've seen before, with a flare at the bottom that swirls out when she turns. It's a matching dress to his simple suit with a blue tie over a black shirt. Vaughn shrugs off his coat as he speaks to the host.  
  
VAUGHN  
Two, for Vaughn?  
  
The host consults his list, smiles cordially, and holds out an arm.  
  
HOST  
This way, please.  
  
The pair follows, Vaughn's hand resting comfortably on the small of Sydney's back as they weave through the crowded tables of other well- dressed diners. The HOST stops before a small, two person table overlooking the square beyond - Sydney can tell from Vaughn's face he requested the table when making reservations, and sits. Vaughn pushes in her chair, smiles at the HOST, and sits across from her.  
  
SYDNEY  
What?  
  
Vaughn gives her a lopsided grin and blushes at bit - he's been discovered staring at her.  
  
VAUGHN  
You're glowing.  
  
SYDNEY  
Glowing?  
  
He nods.  
  
VAUGHN Do you have any idea how many times I've imagined sitting here, with you?  
  
SYDNEY  
Tell me.  
  
She leans in close, expecting a long tale involving years of dreams, and is surprised when he simply reaches over and taps her nose.  
  
VAUGHN  
You're a little nosy, aren't you?  
  
SYDNEY  
(pouting)  
That's not fair!  
  
VAUGHN  
Life isn't fair; I thought you'd realize that by now.  
  
SYDNEY  
Not when it comes to you!  
  
He laughs, enchanted by her playful manor, and picks up his menu, holding it so he can't see her face. Sydney is still pouting, disappointed in not being able to hear his tale, and huffs.  
  
VAUGHN  
You really are 4, aren't you?  
  
It comes out more as a statement than question, and he lowers his menu to look over the top of it at her. Her bottom lip is jutted out just so, and we can see his resolve disappearing. He sighs and puts down the menu.  
  
VAUGHN  
Fine, fine, you win.  
  
Sydney grins and bounces in her chair.  
  
VAUGHN  
12.  
  
SYDNEY  
(confused)  
12 what?  
  
VAUGHN  
Times. I've imagined it 12 times.  
  
He laughs at the end of his "revelation", and Sydney throws her napkin at him, hitting him square in the face.  
  
VAUGHN  
Hey! That wasn't fair.  
  
SYDNEY  
(clearly impersonating him)  
Life's not fair, haven't you realized that by now?  
  
Vaughn appears crestfallen and picks up his menu once again.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hey.  
  
She reaches forward and pulls his menu down to find him holding back laughter behind it.  
  
SYDNEY  
You faker!  
  
VAUGHN  
(laughing) I'm sorry, that was just, the worst impersonation I've ever heard. (beat)  
And I hang out with Weiss.  
  
SYDNEY  
Hmf.  
  
Spying the incoming waiter from the corner of her eye, she finally picks up the menu, thankful she can read Italian, and watches Vaughn over the top of it. He appears lost in thought, not really reading his menu. She narrows her eyes and opens her mouth when -  
  
WAITER  
(in Italian)  
Good evening. How are you doing on this lovely night?  
  
SYDNEY  
(off-hand; re the rain)  
Lovely?  
  
WAITER  
(in English)  
I'm sorry, I did not know you were American.  
  
VAUGHN  
No, no, it's fine.  
  
WAITER  
(uncertain)  
Can I interest you with a choice from our wine list?  
  
Sydney and Vaughn look at each other over the table, clearly unprepared for the WAITER and his request for their orders because of their playful banter. Vaughn clears his throat and smiles up at the WAITER.  
  
VAUGHN  
Just give us a bottle of your special.  
  
WAITER  
Yes, sir.  
  
He walks off. Sydney leans across the table.  
  
SYDNEY  
Vaughn! Do you have any idea how much that will cost?  
  
VAUGHN  
(nonchalant)  
Doesn't matter.  
  
Sydney takes a moment to reflect on this, and closes her menu.  
  
SYDNEY  
So, tell me how you found this place.  
  
VAUGHN  
How I found it.  
  
SYDNEY  
Yep.  
  
Vaughn looks a bit uncomfortable, and rubs the back of his neck, wondering how exactly to phrase his response.  
  
VAUGHN  
Well. (beat) God, that was a long time ago.  
  
He appears nostalgic, smiling off into the distance. Sydney leans in, interested.  
  
VAUGHN When I was, what, 24? I had this assignment. It was, well, for lack of a  
better word, bullshit.  
  
SYDNEY Why, Michael Vaughn, you constantly amaze me. You? Disliking an assignment?  
  
VAUGHN Yeah. Imagine that. (beat) Anyway, I had to baby-sit this girl - she was  
spoiled beyond all end, the daughter of the Italian president. (beat) Anyway, she was telling me about how, one day, I should come visit her, and said this was her favorite restaurant. I guess it was my way of remembering  
something I learned from her. (pause) Ironic, really.  
  
SYDNEY  
What's that?  
  
VAUGHN She taught me to never fall in love on the job. And look where I am now.  
  
SYDNEY Here, where you reflected on not falling in love on the job, with someone  
you fell in love with on the job?  
  
VAUGHN  
Fate and irony seem intertwined, don't they?  
  
Sydney nods. Vaughn sighs and puts his hands on the table.  
  
VAUGHN  
(mutters)  
I seriously underestimated Mariana.  
  
Sydney catches on to what he says under his breath, her eyes going wide as she remember something.  
  
SYDNEY  
Wait - did you say Mariana?  
  
VAUGHN  
(confused)  
Yeah. Why?  
  
SYDNEY  
I -  
  
As usual with most conversations such as these, the WATIER returns with a bottle of wine and places it on their table, interrupting their conversation. Not wanting anyone to overhear their words, born out of being in the spy trade for so long, Sydney closes her mouth.  
  
WAITER  
Are you ready to order?  
  
Vaughn rattles off the name of a dish in Italian; he has obviously had it before, and Sydney copies him, putting her trust in his taste. He grins over at her, surprised but worried, as she is clearly baiting her time until the WAITER walks off once again.  
  
SYDNEY  
You were CIA assigned to her father, when he came over?  
  
Vaughn un-corks the wine and starts pouring her a glass.  
  
VAUGHN  
Yeah, I was. Why? What's going on?  
  
SYDNEY  
It was you!  
  
She seems excited about this exclamation, but Vaughn simply looks on, confused, as he goes about getting himself some wine - if he's going to pay for it, he'd better get some for himself.  
  
VAUGHN  
It was me.where?  
  
SYDNEY Don't you remember? You followed the driver to a warehouse to watch a deal  
- I had to be -  
  
VAUGHN  
(breaking in, smiling)  
I hated that disguise!  
  
SYDNEY How weird is that! (beat) I must say, you were pretty spry in your youth,  
even if you were in a horrible disguise.  
  
She winks across the table at him.  
  
VAUGHN  
Oh?  
  
He's obviously fishing for more compliments, grinning lazily at her from across the table. Sydney takes a sip of her wine, slowly.  
  
VAUGHN  
My youth, though. Really. Never saw myself as old.  
  
SYDNEY  
(sputtering)  
Not, no, I didn't mean it that way.  
  
VAUGHN  
Sure. Uh-huh.  
  
Sydney self-consciously tucks an errant strand of brown hair behind her ear, smiling.  
  
SYDNEY  
I'll take that as an insult.  
  
VAUGHN  
Wait - what?  
  
SYDNEY  
Obviously, you believe that I would date an old man. (pause) You're far  
from old. In fact, you're perfect.  
  
His face resembles the 'France, really?' face from The Enemy Walks in.  
  
VAUGHN  
Impossible.  
  
SYDNEY  
Why, why do you say that?  
  
VAUGHN  
Because I'm looking at perfection.  
  
The mood gets heavy for a moment as Sydney blushes and pauses, her wine glass still in the air. Meanwhile, Vaughn's grinning thoughtfully, examining her face.  
  
VAUGHN  
Really, do you think I'd bring just anyone here, to my special table?  
  
SYDNEY I knew it! The way the host looked at you, I could tell you requested this  
one. (beat, her voice gets softer) It's an amazing view.  
  
VAUGHN  
(still focused on her)  
Tell me about it.  
  
SYDNEY  
So, 12 times, huh?  
  
Vaughn raises his hands in mock surrender.  
  
VAUGHN  
Not this again!  
  
SYDNEY  
You can't blame a girl for being curious. What made you ask me out the  
first time, anyway?  
  
VAUGHN  
Insanity?  
  
Sydney makes a move to grab her napkin, but he still has it on his side of the table. She likes this playful side of him, though, which is quite different than how she usually sees him, and smiles, taking his jibes at face-value.  
  
VAUGHN  
How could I not? Here I was, in Rome, mere miles away from my favorite restaurant in the world with a beautiful woman. (beat, laughing) Eric would  
have killed me if I missed that opportunity.  
  
SYDNEY  
Which is why you asked me in Nice.  
  
VAUGHN  
Exactly. I could stand to have another missed chance to dine with you.  
  
He pauses, struggling with something.  
  
VAUGHN  
How could I not? (beat) I was in love with you, even then.  
  
Sydney has obviously missed his words, because she frowns and leans forward. She can tell he said something meaningful, by the way his face is happy yet thoughtful, his green eyes bright.  
  
SYDNEY  
What?  
  
Vaughn waves his hand.  
  
VAUGHN  
Nothing.  
  
She's not going to give up that easily, but lets it slide for the moment. The noise of the other conversations rises above them as they sit silently across from each other, a bit uncomfortable. This is a moment they've been waiting years for, and yet; they find themselves afraid to say the wrong thing, to ruin the entire evening.  
  
VAUGHN  
Listen, Syd. (beat) I know you look at me, you come to me, and I'm your rock, or anchor. I can see that. (beat, Sydney blushes) But, well, I just  
wanted you to know that -  
  
He pauses and clears his throat.  
  
VAUGHN  
That with all this, this stuff about your mother, my father, with  
everything that's been happening - you're my rock. Yes, I'm seriously  
undermining my masculinity and admitting that I could have never gotten  
this far without you. (beat, lighter) You even got me promoted!  
  
Sydney sits across from him, stunned. Of all the things she was expecting him to say, this is the least likely in her mind.  
  
SYDNEY  
I can't be -  
  
VAUGHN It's true. I can't dance, don't even try, and can't really cook. I've made  
mistakes in the past that could have seriously screwed this up and am thankful every day that you've forgiven me. But if you give me the chance,  
I know I can love you. (pause) And be there for you no matter what.  
  
SYDNEY  
How could I not?  
  
VAUGHN  
Not what?  
  
SYDNEY Forgive you. (beat) Vaughn, if it weren't for you, I'm sure I wouldn't even  
be here right now -  
  
VAUGHN  
(interrupting)  
Don't say that. You're the strongest woman I've ever met.  
  
SYDNEY But I'm strong because I have you. (shakes head) I was lost - had no one to talk to, no one to confide in, and then, this angel dropped into my life,  
and I finally felt I could do it all - I could take down SD-6, I could  
bring Sloane to justice for what he did to Danny. It was all because of  
you.  
  
Vaughn reaches across the table, taking her hand in his. He looks up to her eyes and sees tears forming there and wants nothing more than to wipe them away before they fall.  
  
VAUGHN  
Let's make a promise, right here, right now.  
  
SYDNEY  
Okay.  
  
VAUGHN We will always be there, no matter what, no matter where we are, what we're  
doing. When one of us needs the other, we'll drop everything and run.  
(beat) Promise?  
  
SYDNEY  
It's a deal.  
  
VAUGHN  
Good.  
  
SYDNEY  
Now, where's our food? I'm starving!  
  
The pair breaks out together, finally comfortable with their dinner situation. Vaughn looks out to the streets beyond and sees the shadow of a young girl smiling at him.  
  
VAUGHN  
(mouthing)  
Thank you.  
  
The girl, or shadow, smiles and nods, the message understood.  
  
SYDNEY  
What was that?  
  
She turns in her chair, but nothing's there. Vaughn laughs.  
  
VAUGHN Nothing. Just thanking someone for letting me realize what I'd been missing  
in my life.  
  
By the way he looks at her, she can tell he's referring to her. Sydney blushes.  
  
SYDNEY  
Ditto.  
  
We fade out as the WAITER arrives with a tray of food, and places it in front of them. We're already too far away to hear them, but Sydney looks amused by her meal, and Vaughn simply shrugs as she asks, no doubt, what she's eating. As the camera swoops through the window and into the drizzle, we can see what they look like from the street.  
  
EXT. ROME STREET - NIGHT  
  
Just a pair in love, sharing a meal inside, away from the storm. 


End file.
